Bump in the road
by sweetasnz1
Summary: Ana & Christian meet in a bar one night and they don't see each other again until months later when christian bumps into Ana in a very unexpected place, he's surprised to see her but even more shocked to see what she's trying to hide. Please note this is my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fifty shades of grey belongs to E.L James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation.**

**I have decided to rewrite this story hope you all enjoy!**

Ana

_While i was suppose to be out celebrating my new job, i met the most handsome man I've ever seen, His name was Chris and we connect instantly, i was sitting at the bar waiting for my friends to arrive, when he walks in and our eyes instantly lock onto one another, he comes over takes a seat and the next thing i know we are chatting and flirting away, I've never felt this comfortable talking with a man especially one i don't know, he gets up to use the restroom when i realise I'm suppose to be out celebrating with Kate, when i go to check my phone i see a text from my room mate_

**_Kate - _****_Sorry Steele, Ive got a work emergency I can not get out of, I'm so sorry! xo_**

**_ Ana -_****_Don't worry I'm sitting with the most amazing guy right now xo_**

**_Kate - Steele I'm shocked ;-) Will make this up to you! Stay safe and ill see you at home, xo_**

_When i see him making his way back i put my phone in my bag and finish my cocktail, next thing i know he's taking my hand and we are heading to a suite at the Fairmont hotel_

_As he's kissing me in that moment i never felt more passion more fire I've never felt more alive and i know this is what i want, as i start undressing him i can feel his abs and biceps this man is a god! as he removes my dress i feel him kissing me lower and lower, as he tears my underwear off i feel i should warn him nervously i bite my lip and say_

_ "Chris I've never done this before" _

_he stops kissing me and looks up to be and says "its ok I've never done anything (motioning between us) like this before either but i don't want want to stop i want to be in the moment with you Ana" _

_I'm pretty sure we aren't talking about the same thing so i go to quickly explain without killing the moment_

_ "no Chris i mean this is my first time" _

_he looks at me shocked but then surprisingly smiles and asks "are you sure you want to do this Ana?"_

_ i look into his piercing grey eyes "I've never been more sure, i want you Chris" _

_The next morning i woke up sore, then remembered last night, Chris was so gentle and sweet. I look around to find i was alone, i quickly showered and went to find my clothes thankful i brought my long coat to hide my nightclub clothes, once i was dressed and he still wasn't back._

_ i wondered if this was a one time thing? _

_did i really lose my virginity after 22 years to a one night stand? _

_sure this was the best night and Chris was the most amazing guy but maybe thats all it was meant to be an amazing one night with each other?_

_ i sigh and decided its time to get a taxi home but before i go i decide to leave him a note._

_Chris_

_ I'd hoped you would be here when i woke up but sadly not, i just want to say thank you _

_It was an amazing night and it meant so much to me _

_Take care_

_Ana x_

_i placed the letter on the bed and i left. _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fifty shades of grey belongs to E.L James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation.**

_Its been one and a half months since i last saw Chris and i still think about him so much, I wish i had just left my number just incase._

_I even tried ringing the hotel 4 weeks ago to give me some information on him but apparently its against hotel policy to hand out guests private details._

_I know the chances of me running into him again are slim to none and i just need to move on!_

_Ive been so busy with my new job as an assistant at SIP its entry level work but i have to start somewhere, i'd love to be an Editor its only my dream job._

_I haven't been well the last few weeks and after talking to Kate she came to one conclusion, she told me to meet her at home after work._

_"__Please be negative! please please please be negative! i demand you to be negative!" i look down at the four different pregnancy test and they are all positive! "shit!"_

_As i curl up into a ball on the floor sobbing i hear Kate come in and hug me, "Oh Ana it's going to be ok, ill be here for you with whatever you decide" Kate says sympathetically trying to get me to stop crying._

_I just can't believe it happened and it happened to me! So damn typical! I just started my new job, I have no idea whats gonna happen there, I mean I have sex for the first time and bam! I'm having a baby with a man I had a one night stand with great…..And I have no way of contacting him! I don't even know his last name! Argh, what am I going to do?!_

**_8 WEEKS PREGNANT_**

_"__KATE!" I shout trying to get her to come to me I'm not feeling any better I knew they said to expect morning sickness but this is crazy, I can't keep anything down and I'm starting to feel dizzy, I try to call out to Kate again when the room starts spinning and everything goes black._

_Ouch my head hurts, what the hell? i try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy, i can hear muffled noises around me _

_"__Oh look she's waking up, Steele can you here me?" Kate?_

_i try to sit up but just feel to weak and I'm struggling to open my eyes they feel so heavy_

_"__Sweetie it's ok, don't try to move your in the hospital, I'm just going to get the doctor ok?" Dad is that you? _

_Oh man I haven't told him I'm pregnant yet shit! Oh my god is my baby ok?_

_I try to get the words out I need to get them out, I need to know if my baby is ok, all I can manage is "baby" it comes out as a whisper I hope someone heard me._

_I feel Kate grab my hand and say "Baby is fine, don't worry, look the doctor will be in soon just get some rest and she will talk to you then, you scared me so much, never do that again!" I can hear the worry in her voice._

_Before I can say anything I feel myself drifting off to sleep again._

_As i begin to wake up a little while later i notice no one is in my room, i see all the machines I'm hooked up to and see theres a sonogram machine in my room, maybe ill finally get to see my baby my thoughts are interrupted when a woman walks into my room,_

_"__Hi Anastasia I'm Dr Trevelyan-Grey, I'm one of the doctors here at Seattle Grace looking after you" _

_ "__Hi Dr Grey please call me Ana, could you please tell me what happened? _

_"__Of course Ana, i was in ED when you were brought in, your roommate had found you on the bathroom floor she tried to wake you but couldn't so she called an ambulance, your very lucky she found you when she did, you have a condition called __hyperemesis gravidarum, basically its severe morning sickness, its caused you to become very dehydrated and also anaemic" _

_as she moves closer to check my OBS she continues to say "we are going to have to keep you in for a couple of days just to make sure you and your babies are ok"_

_ok, wait what babies? worried i missed heard her I stutter as i ask "I I'm sorry did you say babies? as in more than one?" i ask so nervously I'm so afraid of her answer_

_She looks at me and says "yes I'm sorry i thought you knew Ana you're expecting triplets! thats why you have been so sick its common with multiple pregnancies, don't worry we have got one of the Best OBGYN's here to look after you her name is Dr Greene and she will be monitoring you very closely throughout your entire pregnancy she will be here to check on the babies" _

_All I can do is nod in agreement, Triplets! What the fuck?! I was freaking out with One, then when she said multiples I thought shit! I'm having twins! But Fuck! TRIPLETS! _

_Shit just got real!_

_I lay here for what feels like forever when i hear someone knocking on the door and in walks my dad, "Hey Kiddo how you feeling?" he says as he walks over and gives me a hug_

_"__Hi Dad I'm ok just tired and pretty shocked, I'm guessing you know now?" i say as i look at the end of the bed_

_He pulls up a seat next to my bed and says "Yeah I know" he sighs "You should have told me earlier, me or your mum would have been here sooner, you know Carla will be here in a few weeks, she was screaming on the phone she's so excited" he grins knowing what ill have to put up with when my mum gets here._

_I decide to just be honest with my dad "I didn't plan this, but i wouldn't change it either this is so much to take on, and i will be on my own, I'm not going into the details but Chris was a really nice guy but was nothing serious, and i have no way of contacting him to let him know whats going on" i say as i let out a breathe i didn't know i was holding_

_My dad looks at me kindly and simply says "It's ok, you have me and your babies have their Grandpa Ray"_

_All i do is hug my dad again thats just what i needed to here, we are interrupted when a woman walks into my room_

_"__Hi Anastasia, Im Dr Green and ill be checking on your babies for you today, we will try an abdominal scan first but if we can't a clear picture we will have to do a transvagainal scan ok? so for now please just place this towel below your stomach and pull your shirt up enough to scan please"_

_As I do everything she's asked I can't help but be nervous about seeing my babies for the first time and I'm so glad my dad is here but where is Kate? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of loud thumps oh my god is that my babies?_

_i look to Dr Greene and she goes on to say "Well here is Baby A and Baby B is right there and ah here is baby C, Everything looks good with the babies we just need to get you healthy with some serious weight gain, I'm not talking all you can eat at Mcdondals either i mean healthy eating plenty more red meats and green vegetables to boost your iron intake and you're going to need more vitamins which i will write you a script for" she pauses and looks at me with a little bit of concern _

_"__I don't want to alarm you in anyway, I just need you to understand the risks with a multiple pregnancy ok?" All i can do is nod and listen as she continues to say "you are going to need to be checked out very regularly and you are at risk of so much more complications and pre term labour but in saying that we know early and will continue to monitor you closely so we will be keeping you in for a couple more days then you may go home and take it easy for a bit your body is going through a lot of changes" smiling she writes her notes and makes her way out the door _

_Im just so happy my babies are ok, i know i have to make some serious changes once i leave, i check my phone to see if i have a message from Kate i haven't seen her which is really strange sure enough i have a few messages _

**_Kate - Steele just getting you some clothes and toiletries i know you must be hating the hospital by now, won't be long xo_**

_She knows me so well I want a nice long shower and a change of clothes!_

**_Kate - Sorry was at the hospital gift store, just gave this seriously cute guy my number, be up in 5 xo_**

_Really? only Kate meets a guy in a hospital, can't wait to here the gossip _

**_Mom-Hi sweetie talked to your father and he said everything is ok with you and my grand babies, thats wonderful news! i will call you tomorrow get some rest xx_**

_I'm glad ill be able to speak to my mum, i wonder how she will feel when i tell her my plans, i know its not what i wanted for myself but ill do whats best for my babies and i know i need to do this whether i like it or not so i go through my phone and look for the one number i didn't think i'd have to call, i dial the number and it goes straight to voicemail as i thought it might so i take a deep breathe and leave a message _

_"__Hi Penny it's Anastasia, if the offer still stands I accept" and with that I let out a big breathe and hope I don't live to regret this decision._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fifty shades of grey belongs to E.L James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation.**

**_12 weeks pregnant _**

_Sitting in Dr Greene's office I know I would not have been able to afford private maternity healthcare on my own had I not called Penny and accepted her offer, I'm starting to feel better about decision._

_I see Dr Greene's nurse, must be my turn, sure enough she calls me over and I head to office I go and set myself up ready to see my babies._

_Wow I can't believe how much my babies have grown its truly amazing, and ill maybe get to find out the sex of my babies next month, Im so excited! _

_After getting cleaned up and talking to Dr Greene, she's happy with the babies growth and with my overall wellbeing, and I must say I'm feeling better, don't get me wrong I still get sick but no where near as bad as before so I'm happy I can still function._

_I grab my coat and head out to a place called The mile high club to met Kate and the guy she gave her number to at the hospital, she's really falling for this guy and I couldn't be happier for her, we have both been so busy these past few weeks I feel like I've hardly seen her! But with my meetings with Penny and the lawyers its been really crazy._

_As I walk in I see Kate standing next to this guy who's pretty built when he turns around I'm not surprised he got the attention of Kate Kavanagh he's really good looking, not my type but I know a good looking guy when I see one._

_Kate walks over to me and gives me a big hug, "Wow Steele look at you, you're getting bigger everyday!" she laughs whilst rubbing my baby bump_

_"__thanks Kate nice to see you too" , "and who might this be?" i say grinning "Elliot I presume?" i walk over and hold out my hand_

_instead of shaking my hand he picks me up and hugs me "hi little lady I've heard heaps about you, nice to finally meet you"_

_"__Elliot she's three months pregnant with triplets put her down" Kate scolds_

_"__She's fine babe, honest i was careful" he dismisses her cutely, "Nice to meet you too" i say laughing _

_Its been great having lunch with Elliot and Kate, she seems so happy and they way he looks at her well he just adores her, they are already going to meet the parents after dating for only 4 weeks but if she's happy I'm happy._

_Elliot loves talking about his family and his company which is impressive, 32 years old and owning your own Construction company, go elliot, he seems like a big kid who goofs around but obviously works hard. _

_Finishing up lunch I'm ready to call it a day and head home to have a nap these babies are really taking it out of me, defiantly not easy growing three tiny babies!_

_Im just about at the end of my first trimester, its going by so fast and my babies are doing well._

**_16 weeks pregnant _**

_I'm so happy we wrapped up everything with the Lawyers and all papers are signed and sealed, I feel like i can finally relax and enjoy the rest of my pregnancy knowing my babies are taken care of, once its all done i call my dad to let him know, he's always checking in on me now its nice though, i really do miss my dad, _

_"__hey dad thats everything signed and sealed" _

_"__Great news Ana, as long as your happy thats all that matters, so have you heard from Carla yet? ray asks_

_i sigh and exhale deeply "Nope, nothing" _

_"__Don't let it get you down, She's just upset about you having contact with Penny, after the way she treated your Mom I'm not surprised it's just a lot of bad history between them" he replies_

_I can't help the V that forms on my head from frustration "I know dad, I didn't do it to hurt her, i did it for my babies"_

_"__I know Kiddo just give her time, look i gotta go to work but ill talk to you later ok, Take care Love you"_

_"__Love you too dad bye" I hang up the phone_

_All i want to do is sort things with my mom I know she's upset with me for contacting Penny, and originally i had turned down her offer, i mean I get a call out of the blue from a woman claiming to be my Biological Grandmother who i just assumed was dead, only to find out from my Mom that they just didn't see eye to eye because Penny thought my mom got pregnant to trap Frank for his money, she didn't even know he came from a wealthy family._

_So that burned that relationship early, I know once my Biological Father was killed by a drunk driver, the day after I was born she blamed us for the death of her son, and wanted nothing to do with us and that was that. So needless to say i was shocked when she contacted me when i turned 21 and I learned the truth after she contacted me, i mean what do you say to someone who tells you have inherited millions of dollars, on the eve of your 21st birthday, it's not that i didn't want the money i just wanted to work and earn my own money, i worked hard at college and was so happy when i got that job at SIP_

_My dad raised me to work for the things in life you want that nothing is free and I pride myself on that, I have always worked and I enjoy supporting myself and standing on my own two feet, thats one of the values my dad raised me on._

_It also came down to Penny wanting nothing to do with us for my entire life, then turning up once i turned 21 to offer me this money on the bases that I accept the money and accept my role as the sole Heiress to The Lambert Fortune, I didn't want the title and i didn't need the money so i turned down her offer, she refused to accept that i declined her offer and made a counter offer, That I accept the money i inherited from Frank, and as far as accepting my role as an Heiress well we will just see what happens, she told me to call her if i changed my mind at anytime._

_Well two months ago became that time i wanted to do what was best for my babies and i just couldn't continue the long hours at SIP sure i was an assitance and was wanting to work my way up to Editor but my babies come first, and as much as i didn't want to accept the money i knew it was the right thing to do, so we met with the lawyers to get everything signed and sealed and I'm now a millionaire, its strange having all this money i didn't earn and not going to work but i know my babies comes first and its worked out well, I will be packing up my things from my shared apartment with Kate and I'm going to buy a house now i can afford it, id still like to live low key its just nice to know i can support my babies and myself without relying on others to help me._

**_18 weeks pregnant_**

_"__Ana come on I know your tired but just look at these last few houses and ill leave you alone, ill even give you these donuts I brought" Elliot says with a knowing smile, these babies have been driving me crazy with cravings I'm addicted to donuts especially ones with chocolate icing and sprinkles I just can't get enough of them and he knows that! _

_Using my weakness against me, how rude, such a cheap play! _

_"__Fine! but i want the donuts now! no tricks or ill tell Kate" i poke my tongue at him and snatch the box of donuts out of his hands, he just laughs and holds his hands up to surrender_

_He's been amazing helping me look for a place to buy making sure I'm not getting ripped off and that every things up to scratch._

_We looked at many areas and decided id need a place with plenty space for my children to grow, and we have managed to narrow the search to four houses _

_All are different and beautiful in there own way it's such a hard decision to make on my own, Kate and Elliot have been amazing to me, i don't know what i would have done without them, the house search is so frustrating i just want to get it right, so i called my dad and he's coming up in a weeks time to help me make the final decision, I'm being controlled by crazy hormones and i can't be trusted to make such an important decision on my own, the last house we looked at i nearly brought it because it looked lonely, how can a house be lonely i don't know what i was thinking lucky Elliot was with me to snap me out of it._

_Elliot and I have gone over a rough plan for one of potential homes, I'm so glad he's here to help me with all this, we are working on a rough design for the babies rooms and the master bedroom at the moment, it's times like this i wish i knew more about Chris, i don't know if he would still be here or if he would of ran for the hills, we just had such a connection or so i thought, sometime it hurts to think he just left me like that but then i think about the gift i got from that night three precious babies and i know ill always have a part of him with me to remind me of that special night._

_After lunch I headed over to Dr Greene's office to check out and see how my Three Musketeers are doing, I'm so excited to see my babies, I might even be able to find out the sexes of my Angels, I don't mind what I'm having as long as they are happy and healthy. Once the nurse calls me over I head over to see Dr Greene._

_"__Hi Dr Greene, how are you?"_

_"__I'm good thanks Ana, the more important question is how are you doing?" _

_"__Im doing well thanks, i can feel the babies moving a lot now, I still get nauseous and vomit, but its nothing like it was at the beginning of my pregnancy so I'm managing to push through"_

_"__Im glad you're doing well, all your OBS look good, its just your blood pressure is a little higher that it was last time, your body is going through a lot so just take it easy"_

_"__And if at anytime you feel unwell or concerned just please don't hesitate to call my office, otherwise we will monitor your blood pressure, any questions?"_

_"__No, and don't worry ill take it easy"_

_"__Ok great, why don't we go check on your babies, come through to the next room please"_

_I go throughout to the next room and get ready to see my babies once I'm on the bed I look to the screen waiting to catch a glimpse of my three musketeers._

_Once I see them I can't believe how much they have grown, I could sit here and look at them all day. Im so happy when she says they are looking good healthy and happy and their growth is pretty good, as soon as she asks me if I want to know the sex of my babies, I nod like crazy just wanting to know I can barely contain my excitement._

_"__Well Ana looks like you are having 2 boys and 1 girl congratulations, i wouldn't rush out and buy blue and pink but we will double check at the next appointment which I'm moving up to two weeks time" she says smiling at me_

_I can't believe it two boys and one girl, I'm so happy, once I've cleaned the gel off my stomach I make another appointment for 2 weeks time, I quickly grab my phone and call Kate to tell her the good news!_

_"__Kate where are you I have news" i practically scream at her with excitement _

_"__Wow Steele someone sounds happy, I'm out having a drink with Elliot and his sister Mia come join us ill order you a Mocktail then tell me your news"_

_"__You sure you don't mind me gate crashing?"_

_"__Of course not, You remember Mia right? she came to the apartment to get Elliot anyway, so hurry up and waddle that skinny butt of yours down here now!, We are at Fifties"_

_"__Great thanks kate ill see you guys soon" i hang up the phone and head over to Fifties_

_Once I get there I can see its still early which is good I don't plan on staying long just want to have a juice and tell them my news. I look around and see Kate and Elliot sitting at a table with his sister Mia, I head over and grab a seat thankful to be sitting down now_

_"__Hey guys, sorry my feet are killing me i just need to sit down quickly" _

_"__It's ok little lady, you will need rest after carrying my nieces or nephews around" he says and takes a sip of his beer_

_I steer at him confused "huh?"_

_he looks and me and laughs "Well if Kate gets to be Aunty I want to be Uncle i mean i do plan on Marrying Kate one day so that will make me their Uncle"_

_all i can do is laugh "Sure whatever you say Uncle Elliott"_

_"__If he's Uncle then I want to be an Aunty also!" Mia says pouting her lip_

_" __Hi Ana, nice too see you again, Oh my god look at your beautiful pregnancy belly, oh my gosh we could so go baby clothes shopping, tell me what you want I'm practically a professional at shopping it's my calling, theres this really cute bout…. before she can possibly say anymore she's cut off my Elliot, _

_"__Mia, calm down and try not to scare Ana off just yet" he says sternly_

_She takes a breathe and looks to me "Sorry I'm just so excited, do you know the sex yet?_

_I look at her trying to take her all in she's really petite and gorgeous she looks like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine, she is really chatty and friendly I think she would make a friend for life._

_"__thats ok Mia nice to see you again, actually i found out the sex of my babies today" i say with a beaming smile_

_Everyone looks to me as to say well? What are you waiting for tell us!_

_I look at everyone and proudly say "Im having a girl and 2 boys!_

_I get a round of congratulations, they are all so happy for me, I stayed for another one hour chatting with them and I had so much fun, its was nice being able to celebrate my pregnancy with others. Mia and I exchanged numbers with the plans to go for lunch for next week which I'm really looking forward to. I head back across the road to the apartment _

_As I get to the apartment I realise it won't be long till ill be moving out of here and into my very own place with my babies, so much has changed I can barely believe it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fifty shades of grey belongs to E.L. James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation.**

**I have decided to rewrite parts of this story, will try get the chapter that everyone has been waiting for out today.**

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_**

_20 weeks pregnant today! I can't believe how fast this time has gone and how much has changed over the last few months, I've FINALLY picked my new house with the help of my dad, moving date is set for 2 days time. I've been hanging out with Mia she's so nice, we have been out for girly days with Kate and i even met her mother Grace who i was shocked to see was the doctor who treated me in ED what a small world, was so nice to see everyone they have all been so amazing _

_Ive been thinking about babies names and its been a little hard, i guess i just imagined id have someone to do this with and not by myself, i find myself getting emotional a lot these days, but being pregnant with triplets will do that to you, and my three musketeers love kicking me and making me eat a crazy amount of food, I'm starting to feel like a human garbage disposal,all i do is eat and eat, my stomach is getting so big, don't even get me started on the stretch marks i have, I've been using all the creams but it's not helping as much as i would have liked, my babies are worth it just a lot of change that is happening to me at the moment. _

_Ive just finished my appointment with Dr Greene and I'm getting nervous, we have gone over pre term labour and she's explained that I can expect to give birth at around 32-33 weeks or earlier, I will most likely be going on bed rest by the next 2 weeks as it's differently getting harder to continue normal activities, so the sooner I'm in my new house the better. I have Elliot making some adjustments to the house for me at the moment with his handy team of experts to put a rush on it._

_As i struggle to fit my clothes i organise a quick shopping trip with Mia and Kate_

_Once we get to the maternity stores i sit down and wait for Kate and Mia to pick out a few selection's for me, the more I'm on my feet the more tired i get these days, and they just love picking out clothes for me and to be honest at this point in my pregnancy i don't really mind, once I've tried on the outfits i get a few in bigger sizes since I'm only going to get bigger, when i see Kate and Mia walking towards me with a Stunning almost crimson red evening dress._

_"__aww guys this dress is beautiful but i don't know if ill have an occasion ill be able to wear this type of dress too" i say with disappointment in my voice_

_Kate looks and me and smiles "Well there is actually an occasion it's a charity ball, Mia will explain"_

_I look to Mia as she explains how her parents host a charity ball every year called coping together ball , and everyone would love for me to attend, she explains its a charity close to there hearts and I love the idea, I have all this money now and id love to give back._

_"__Ok guys sounds great, id love to come, when is it?"_

_"__Well, its this saturday which is why we are wanting you to try on this dress please, now go on!" Mia says pulling me off my seat and dragging me to the changing room_

_As I'm trying on the dress i can't help but feel i will just look like a whale in red, ill ruin this beautiful gown, I call on Kate to help me with the zip, I walk out of the changing rooms to where Kate and Mia are i turn to the full length mirror and i can't help but gasp in shock, this dress is simply beautiful and i look so good in it even with my large baby bump, it seems to fit nicely in all the right places, the dress has full length sleeves, which works perfectly as the front takes quiet a plunge to show off my new large breasts, just under the bust, it pulls in tightly which shows off by baby bump the dress is floor length with a small trail at the back and a modest spilt up the front of the dress, it all seems to flow so beautifully._

_Kate looks to me and says "Ana you look absolutely stunning!"_

_Mia who is nodding in agreement says "this dress was made for you"_

_I can't help but blush over the compliments and I also agree this dress is perfect, I head back to the changing room and change back into my clothes and gather all the clothes I wish to purchase, once I've paid for my clothes, we head out to lunch and decide we will all get ready together at Mias Parents house, so I can rest more. Once lunch is finished i leave them to continue shopping and make my way home with my new purchases, once i arrive hope i put away all my shopping bags and head to straight to bed, today really took it out of me and my back and feet are starting to hurt, this is where i wish i had someone to rub my back or my feet for me, i grab the book off my night stand and continue to read a book based on pregnancy called Baby Laughs which is absolutely hilarious, every time i laugh i can feel the babies move. I call up and order takeaway for tea, normally i cook but after a long day i just want to eat shower and head to bed, once I've finished tea and had my shower, i jump into bed and rub my baby bump, its become a routine to have a little quiet time at night just rubbing my belly it seems to help calm my babies, i whisper good night to my three musketeers and turn off the light._

_Before i know it saturday has arrived and We are heading to Bellevue with a team of Make up artist and Hairdressers, I'm relieved that i can just sit here and have someone else do my make up and hair for me. while Kate and Mia get ready first i head to the kitchen to get some water when i see Grace, _

_"__Well hello dear how are you?" she says as she engulfs me in a big hug_

_"__Im well thank you, just came to get a glass of water, thank you for letting us get ready here and for inviting me"_

_"__No problem it's lovely to see you again, Mia talks about you so much, go sit down and ill bring you a drink and a sandwich"_

_Before i can say anything she gets me to go sit down while she makes me something to eat, once I've finished the snack she has made i excuse myself and head upstairs to go get ready Once its done i head to Mias bedroom and put on my gown, i can't help but smile when i see myself in the mirror my make is kept nice and simple, my hair has been pinned to one side with curls cascading down by my breasts, my bedroom door opens suddenly and i hear a gasp when in walks Kate "Steele, you look amazing," behind her in walks Mia, "Oh my god, you look stunning, and if i do say so myself i look amaze-balls!" i can't help but laugh and admire these two beautiful woman before me, Kate who is in a turquoise sheer sequin mermaid gown with a low back looks amazing with her blonder hair all pinned up, and Mia who is wearing a long chiffon sweetheart cut dress, thats soft pink with a cut low back, looks beautiful with her bob cut curled, "You both look amazing" i say to them both. We all gather up our bags and make our way to the foyer where i see Elliot who immediately starts wolf whistling at us when he sees us we all start giggling, all of a sudden i see someone i wasn't expecting Ethan Kavanagh wearing a tux, _

_"__Evening laddies" he say ever so cooly, Oh my god its Ethan! he walks over to me and gives me a bug hug_

_ "__Wow Ana it's a little harder to hug,have you have you gained weight? you seem harder to reach" he says laughing_

_i slap his arm " .ha. very funny, what are you doing here? it's so good to see you"_

_"__Good to see you too, i'm on break at the moment so thought id come see my sister, who tells me your pregnant with triplets" he says smiling at me_

_i hug him again "yes, I'm pregnant" i say rubbing my bump, "it was a shock and one I'm defiantly happy about"_

_He looks to me and says "I'm happy for you, you look good, now wheres my date?"_

_Date?_

_"__ah their she is" he says as he walks over to Mia and gives for a kiss on the cheek_

_Wait have I missed something?_

_Kate comes over to me "I didn't want him by himself so told him to dust off his tux and join us tonight he's Mias date tonight, cute right?" Kate says with a sly look on her _

_playing cupid i see, I look over and see Mia actually blushing when he kissed her cheek, she looks so shy right now, it is cute_

_As Ethan and Mia chat, Elliot walks over to me "See I'm the lucky one I have two beautiful woman as my dates to night!" all of us laughing as we head to the marquee_

_Im thankful he's here, he's like the older brother I never had, we link arms, with Elliot in the middle and make our way to our table it looks amazing black and white flooring lights set up I see a stage, a bar the list goes on._

_Elliot leads us over to a table we take our seats while he goes to the bar to get us a drink, while he and Kate are sipping champagne I'm on water, as i finish taking a sip i see Grace walking over to us, "Well hello don't you ladies look beautiful" she says kindly, _

_"__Well I'm sorry to leave you all so soon, I've just got to go make the rounds then ill be back to sit with you all for dinner, and Elliot if you see Christian before I do please send him my way" and with that she heads into the crowd_

_Dinner has been wonderful, the food was delicious, I got to meet Grace's husband Carrick who seemed nice it's just something doesn't seem right, Grace seems a little upset and Elliot seems annoyed about something and Mia has gone quiet thats when i notice the empty seat and realise that Christian didn't show, I wonder if thats what has upset everyone, i know Mia said he's been busy for months now and no one has hardly seen him._

_After dessert has been finished, I ask grace if it's ok if i head inside for a bit, i head to the kitchen and grab another bottle of water when i take a seat behind the breakfast bar, I'm starting to get tried and the babies are non stop moving must be the music, when all of a sudden i hear shouting and in storms someone i never thought id see again, I stare at him in complete shock "Chris?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fifty shades of grey belongs to E.L. James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation.**

**I have decided to rewrite parts of this story, will try get the chapter that everyone has been waiting for out today.**

_Christians POV _

_After a completely shitty day at the office, things had gone from bad to worse with a security breach at Escala, that neither Taylor or Welch could figure out how it, happened, i mean what do i pay them for? hearing "We will get to the bottom of it Sir" was just not fucking good enough, negotiations dragging on about utter bullshit and i was over it! i grabbed my jacket and went to go for a walk to cool down, not knowing where i was going, as i get a few blocks down I started to feel something, some kind of electrical pull so i look up and see a woman getting out of a taxi._

_Curious i walk a little closer to her and thats when i see her, a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, i can't see what she's wearing as she's wearing a long coat, I don't know who she is or whats happening but i know i have to follow her, or ill live to wonder what if? i see her walking into a bar so i follow when she gets inside i see her remove her coat and take a seat at the bar and I'm shocked, its like she instantly notice me, our eyes lock, she's stunning and i just can't take my eyes off of her, when i see her in that little black dress i instantly feel my pants getting tighter._

_I don't know whats come over me, i never do anything like this I'm all about control, but seeing this woman i just can't seem to help myself, and all of a sudden i feel myself gravitating towards her and taking a seat next to her, Not wanting to be Christian Grey CEO right now, i introduce myself as Chris we start talking and flirting and i feel like i could bare my soul to this woman. I excuse myself for a moment and go call Taylor and tell him my plans, i can't help but smirk when i hear the shock in his voice, he's not the only one thats shocked, for once i just want to live in the moment and i want that with Ana, when she touched me i thought it was going to hurt but it didn't it felt warm and i wanted more i wanted more with her, I don't know if it's the whiskey I've been drinking or what, but in this moment i just want her. I see her sitting there and walk over and grab her hand, we head outside to where Taylor is waiting with the car, and head to the Fairmont Hotel._

_Once we get to the suite i start kissing her and hear her moan, which only makes me want her more i start to remove her dress and start kissing her more working my way down lower when o her her moan again and i just can't take it i rip off her underwear before i can do anything i hear her say _

_"__Chris, I never done this before" she say nervously _

_I stop kissing her and look up at her "__it's ok I've never done anything like this before either" i say motioning between us, "but i don't want to stop i want to be in the moment with you Ana"_

_As I'm about to kiss her again she starts to say "no Chris i mean this is my first time" _

_I stare at her in complete shock, how could this be she's beautiful, every man must be lining up for her, wait? That means no man has ever touched her, no man has ever made her moan or cum, ill be her first, she's giving this gift to me, I don't deserve it, but fuck do I want it! _

_Looking into her deep blue eyes I ask "are you sure you want to do this Ana?"_

_She looks straight into my eyes and replies "I've never been more sure, i want you Chris" _

_Thats all I need to hear, we are on the bed and for the first time I am having sex with someone I feel a connection to and it feels amazing I don't want it to end and I have never in anyway way felt like this or had sex like this and it feels like ecstasy ._

_The next morning when I wake up I feel so rested like I had the best sleep of my life no nightmares of any kind, I look down to see Ana's arm on my chest and I panic, What did I do? I quickly text Taylor let him know I'm going for a run to clear my head, I get up and change into my sweats trying not to wake her._

_As I'm pounding the pavement so many things running through my mind, No NDA's OH FUCK! NO FUCKING CONDOMS! I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think, well not with my head anyway, she could be on the pill right? Fuck she was a virgin, she wouldn't need to be on birth control if she's not having sex! What a fucking idot! _

_I stop to breathe after my minor freak out, when I realise I just took her virgnity in a hotel room and left her there without leaving a note to say ill be coming back, the first time I've ever felt a connection to a woman and I just leave her! What a fucking idot, she most likely thinks this meant nothing! SHIT! I quickly take notice of where I am and have no idea where I am, how long have I been running for? I call Taylor to come get me quickly, Luckily he was following me even though I told him I wanted to be alone, I get in the car and we head to the Fairmont._

_I can't believe I did that! And to her! I was right when I said I didn't deserve her, greedy bastard I am just couldn't help my self oh no! Mr CEO has to have everything what a dick I hope she's not too mad or upset with me. When we get to the hotel I quickly get out and run to the elevator once I get to the suite I shout "Ana?" "Ana I'm sorry i forgot to leave a note i just went for a run" i look around the suite and check the bathroom and she's not here, when i see some a note on the bed,_

_Chris_

_I'd hoped you would be here when i woke up but sadly not, i just want to say thank you _

_It was an amazing night and it meant so much to me _

_Take care_

_Ana x_

_And just like that she's gone._

_I spent an entire week in that suite, waiting to see if she would come back, i can't believe just how much i fucked up, i should never have left, the least i could have done is left her a note saying i would come back, i only knew her few a few hours but i just can't imagine not having her in my life, I've never felt this way before and the way i feel for Ana is consuming me. It's hard trying to track her down when I only knew her first name, if thats even her full first name, I got welch and Taylor to check the security footage but apparently it was being updated or some bullshit like that, so was offline on sunday morning. We went over street footage but being so dark, and shitty lighting you could hardly make her out, I don't want to end my search, I just have nothing to go on._

_Ive given up hope of ever finding her, Im starting to think I imagined the whole thing, all I do is work and try sleep, my family and I aren't on great terms they just keep pushing and pushing and all I want to do is be left alone right now. Things have been going from bad to worse, work has been hectic I've done as much as I can I just need a break I've never wanted a break more than I have now, Ive been getting Ros to take over more so I can take sometime, Ive had Elena trying to push her way into my life for months but just can't be fucked with her, so I cut all ties with her._

_After listening to what feels like the 1500th voice message from my family I get dressed and head to the ball, I already wrote them a cheque, and a very generous one at that but after listening to Elliot blow up at me and Mia crying and hearing how upset my mom is, its best I go now and show face. I send a message to my dad to tell him I'm on my way._

_Once I arrive i walk through the red carpet quickly and make my way to the house when my dad sees me and calls me to his office, what the fuck? what am I 16 again, it ends up in a huge argument about how i haven't bothered to come to family dinner in months and I've cancelled lunch one to many times with everyone, and how I'm upsetting my mom, i need to make more of an effort etc_

_"__Seriously? i have a company to run, i'm sorry i can't come over for a pot luck or whatever but I've been rather busy" i start to shout at him_

_"__Do you have any idea what I've been going through these past few months no you don't you have no idea what I've been going through so just back off and give me some space" I scream at him, before he can say anything else i storm through the house ragging mad all i want to do is drink! as i go storm through the kitchen i feel a light electrical pull then i hear in almost a whisper a voice id thought id only heard in my dreams "Chris?" _

_I stop and turn and I see her, I see Ana._

_Disclaimer: _

_Fifty Shades Of Grey belongs to E.L. James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation._

_Christian POV_

_The woman I thought I had lost forever is right in front of me at my parents house, God she looks stunning, even better than I remember._

_"__Ana?" Ive been looking for… But before I can say anything else in walks Elliot and his girlfriend, wow that lasted longer than I thought!_

_"__Hey sexy mama ready to come out and watch me dance?" Elliot says to Ana like he's known her forever, what the hell?_

_He looks over to me and gives me an almost dirty look "Christian surprised you are here, didn't expect to see you" he says almost annoyed_

_He walks past me and heads straight over to Ana, "Come on Ana, watch me show them how its done" he says happily to her_

_What the hell did I miss? How do they know each other? _

_I watch as a panicked look comes over Ana's Face as she looks from me to Elliot, "Elliot sorry you will have to dance without me I'm just needing to take a seat for a while, Kate stay with me?" she asked her voice all shaky _

_I watch the looks they give each other when Elliot starts looking worried "Are you feeling ok? Should I ok get my mom to take a look at you? Just to make sure you and the b.." _

_He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Ana cuts him off_

_"__Im fine i just want to sit here for a while" She says trying to get him to leave_

_"__I'm going to get my mom to take a look at you just incase, you know your supposed to be taking it easy, I said tonight would be too much" he looks at her worried What is going on, whats wrong with her?_

_Ive got too many unanswered questions and I'm starting to get fucking annoyed, _

_"__Can someone tell me whats going on?" "How do you know each other?" i say trying not to sound even more pissed off, as per usual Elliot butts in without letting anyone say anything else_

_"__Well if you must know Ana is a really good friend of mine ok, i met her through Kate they are best friends" he says as a mater of fact_

_She's been here this whole time? right under my nose and i didn't even know _

_Elliot walks up to me "Come on lets go get mom, she wants to see you then I need her to come check on Ana" he looks to Kate "babe take her up to my room so she can rest, while I go get mom" Kate agrees and tries to get Ana to come with her but she still won't move from her seat. Why does she need to rest? Is she sick?_

_I look at Ana who looks so terrified, "Ana are you ok?" _

_She simply looks at me and says "Chris I'm fine ok we can talk later ok just go with Elliot please" she says practically begging me_

_It doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm missing something, I am not sure whats going on but I'm going to find out._

_I sigh "Fine but ill be back soon ok, please don't go anywhere until we have talked," and with that i walk outside with elliot to go find mom so i can hurry up back to Ana_

_Elliot looks at me shocked "Mind telling me how you know Ana?", "And why she was calling you Chris?" he says as we walk through the marque _

_i'm not in the mood to discuss this with him but i know ill have to say something to shut him up, i give him a quick version of how i met her months ago and that I've been looking for her since, i look at him and notice he's thinking like trying to piece things together when all of a sudden his eyes burn with anger and i hear him growl in a low voice _

_"__Son of a bitch, you're the guy that left her" Elliott just stands there in shock, I don't have time for this so I leave him and continue to look for my mom. _

_I finally spot her talking to Mia, they must be getting ready for the auction, I walk over and talk to them, My mom is a little teary eyed but happy to see me and Mia well she can't stay mad at me, I'm trying to finish talking to Mia so i can get to Ana when Elliot talks to mom and they hurry off back to the house, I've had enough i need to go find Ana,_

_"__Mia i'm sorry but I've got to go do something ok" with that i walk off back to the house _

_When i reach the house i head back to the kitchen but i don't see Ana, so i run up the stairs to search Elliot's room remembering she was going to rest, but his room is empty, is this really happening again? her just disappearing on me? and thats when i hear an argument becoming heated very quickly between Elliot and Kate, I head to the foyer where i can hear them when i hear Elliot say "He fucked up by leaving her, but i won't lie to him about this, he deserves to know the truth!" _

_"__She will talk to him when she's ready but now is not the time!" Kate shouts at him_

_I make my presence know to them "What the hell is going on and where the fuck is Ana?" i growl at them _

_"__She doesn't want you near her right now, so leave her alone ok!" Kate says glaring at me_

_"__NO! It's not ok, someone better tell me where the fuck she has gone!" Im so angry and upset i might lose it, just before i go nuclear on everyone around me Mia comes in wanting to know what all the fuss is about, no one says a word, Mia just stands there tapping her foot waiting for an explanation_

_"__Guys the auction is going to start soon so i need you all out their " she states a little annoyed with us_

_"__Mia nows not the time" i say annoyed "I'm looking for Ana, i need to go" I'm just about to head out when she says _

_"__Ana is in my room with mom so can you all come outside now please?" _

_I go to run upstairs to Mia's room with Elliot and Kate right behind me, when we get to Mia's room the door is shut, not wanting to wait anymore I walk in to find Ana on the bed and my mom taking her blood pressure, and thats when I see Ana and her rather large bump Oh fuck, she's pregnant? I just stand their like an idot not sure what to do or say I'm in so much shock, I see Ana with tears streaming down her face, Is this why she wouldn't move from the kitchen? Was she trying to hide her pregnancy?_

_Before I have a chance to react my mom shoos me out of the room asking to give Anastasia some privacy and with that she shuts the door behind me, I don't know what to say or do she's pregnant, and I mean really pregnant her bump is big, she was a virgin, is the baby mine? Did she met someone else? At this point I just need to talk to Ana, I wait outside until my mom comes out to speak to us I almost forgot Kate and Elliot were still here._

_"__Her blood pressure is getting high, so no one is to upset her, she has an appointment at the hospital first thing to see whats going to be the next step with Ana and her babies, she needs rest, ill be downstairs if she needs me" she gathers her medical bag and heads back downstairs_

_Babies? As in more than one?_

_Kate and Elliot go in to check on her while I'm still frozen in the same spot, trying to think of what I'm going to say or do, I hardly know her, but feel such a connection this changes everything, and as much as I feel our connection we are strangers, we know nothing about each other. _

_Kate and Elliot come out of the room, Kate walks past me not saying a word, Elliot however stops to tell me to be calm and he told me how upset and scared she is right now, And right now I'm terrified, i find out that the only woman I've shared something like that with before is pregnant with possibly my babies, I know i have to go in there I can't leave her without talking to her, not after what happened the last time. _

_When i open the door she's still lying there in her dress with her hand on her stomach, facing away from me "Ana, its me" i say in a whisper_

_As i take a seat on the bed next to her she still doesn't move, as i move to touch her she starts to speak,_

_"__You left me that morning, I understand it was one night, and I don't expect anything from you" she says so much sadness in her voice_

_I don't want her to be sad "I went for a run to clear my head, by the time i got back you were gone, I'm so sorry, i tried to find you but had nothing to go on"_

_"__Ana i have to know are the babies mine? " I'm so afraid of her answer _

_"__Yes they are" _

_Once she confirmed it I don't know what to do or say, or how to feel, I'm trying so hard not to be a dick and freak out its just a lot to take in._

_"__we have so much to talk about but for now lets get you to bed, you need rest my old room is just across the hall, I've got some clothes for you to change into"_

_She nods, so i take her hand and help her up, we go to my room and I pass her some of my clothes, she asks me to help her with her dress, and thats when i get a really good look at her bump, i can't believe my children are in there, I give her some privacy to change while ill also go to change, when we are back in the room she asks me to stay so we both lay down on the bed together, she's laying on her side so i turn my front to her back, my heart is pounding i can't believe how nervous i feel right now, _

_"__Babies, we are having babies?" i ask_

_I can feel her smile, "Yes three babies, two boys and one girl" oh my god three? Boys, holy shit a daughter? I'm gonna be a dad_

_I hope she doesn't mind but i need to feel, i slowly put my hand on her bump, i can't believe my babies are growing in their, as I place my hand on her bump i feel her stiffen then relax, she moves her hand next to mine, both our hands on her stomach, We don't say much else but lay there in a comfortable silence, both knowing tomorrow will be so different but for now we have found each other and thats all that matters, we can face the rest later._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Fifty Shades Of Grey belongs to E.L. James and any additional characters or plots not associated to the original FSOG are of my own creation._**

APOV

I stare at him in shock i can't believe he's here

_"__Ana?" Ive been looking for… But he can say anything else in walks Elliot and Kate_

_"__Hey sexy mama ready to come out and watch me dance?" Elliot says _

_I watch as he looks over to Chris and gives him an almost dirty look "Christian surprised you are here, didn't expect to see you" he says almost annoyed_

_He walks past him and heads straight over to me, "Come on Ana, watch me show them how its done" _

_As he gets closer to me i start to panic, no this is not how i want him to find out about the babies not here and not now, i need to get rid of Elliot now_

_ "__Elliot sorry you will have to dance without me I'm just needing to take a seat for a while, Kate stay with me?" _

_"__Are you feeling ok? Should I ok get my mom to take a look at you? Just to make sure you and the b.." _

_I quickly cut him off before he can finish his sentence_

_"__Im fine i just want to sit here for a while" I say hoping he will go and leave me with Kate_

_"__I'm going to get my mom to take a look at you just incase, you know your supposed to be taking it easy, I said tonight would be too much" _

_He looks worried and i feel bad but i don't want Chris to know yet_

_"__Can someone tell me whats going on?" "How do you know each other?" Chris shouts at us looking really pissed off and confused_

_"__Well if you must know Ana is a really good friend of mine ok, i met her through Kate they are best friends" Elliot says as a mater of fact_

_Elliot walks over to Chris "Come on lets go get mom, she wants to see you then I need her to come check on Ana" he looks to Kate "babe take her up to my room so she can rest, while I go get mom" Kate agrees and tries to get me to come with her but I can't let him see my bump _

_Worried Chris looks straight at me and asks "Ana are you ok?" _

_I look at him "Chris I'm fine ok we can talk later ok just go with Elliot please" _

_I say practically begging him to go_

_ "__Fine but ill be back soon ok, please don't go anywhere until we have talked," and with that he walks outside with Elliot_

_Once I'm sure he's gone I try to leave but Kate won't let me, she knows something is up and refuses to let me explain later, so we head upstairs to Mia's room and I tell her everything, how Christian is the guy Chris I met and slept with and how if I had gotten up he would have seen my bump and know I'm pregnant I'm just not ready yet I'm too overwhelmed. Kate hugs me and tells me to rest and she will let Grace know where I am and also promises not to say anything to anyone until I'm ready, and I'm just not ready yet it's a lot to take in._

_Grace comes in to check on me and see how I'm doing she gets me to sit up so she can check me over just as she's checking my blood pressure when all of a sudden the door is flung wide open and in storms Chris, he goes pale and just stands there in shock not knowing what to do or say, I didn't want him to find out like this, i can't help the tears that stream down my face, Grace quickly shoos him out of the room and asks to give me some privacy, he's most likely running for the hills right now. Once she's finished taking my blood pressure she tells me its high and talks with Dr Greene who has agreed to let me stay with Grace tonight and head to the hospital first thing for a check up, no stress and rest is easier said than done at this point. Grace heads back downstairs but lets me know,I she's here if I need her._

_Kate and Elliot come in to check on me and make sure I'm ok, they are also both staying here tonight for me so I won't be alone, I really love those two they are my rocks._

_I lay here on the bed with my hand on my bump when i hear the door open "Ana its me"_

_I don't say anything this is all too much thats when i feel him take a seat on the bed next to me and feel him going to move his arm, i know i have to speak and i do have some questions so much to be said i just don't know where to start so i start fro the beginning _

_"__You left me that morning, I understand it was one night, and I don't expect anything from you" _

_ "__I went for a run to clear my head, by the time i got back you were gone, I'm so sorry, i tried to find you but had nothing to go on" he says with such sadness in his voice_

_"__Ana i have to know are the babies mine? " _

_"__Yes they are" I say without hesitation _

_"__we have so much to talk about but for now lets get you to bed, you need rest my old room is just across the hall, I've got some clothes for you to change into"_

_I nod, and take his hand as he helps me up, we go to his room and he passes me some clothes,I asks him to help me with my dress, He then gives me some privacy to change when he comes back I ask him to stay with me, I just don't want him to leave me again I feel so confused, so we both lay down on the bed together. We sit there in silence no one saying anything until he asks_

_"__Babies, we are having babies?" _

_I cant help but smile at the mention of my or our babies "Yes three babies, two boys and one girl" _

_I feel his hand moving to my bump I stiffen out of surprise but then relax when I know its ok because its him, I place my and next to his both out hands on my bump We stay in a comfortable silence as I drift of to sleep there may be heaps to talk about but for now I just need rest, for tomorrow is another day._


	7. Author's Note

Hi everyone

I will continue this story, just been a crazy busy time for me, hope to have the next chapter out soon.

Thanks everyone for the feedback.


End file.
